Un Jour Maudit
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Crack!fic] Fanta et Bob se sont disputés. Mais un étrange individu va tenter de remédier à ça de,manière... surprenante. [Craquage psychologique, tout va bien - Multipersonnages]


_BON-SOIR ! J'ai soudainement eu une idée en promenant mon chien. Oui oui, comme ça. Alors. Comment dire. C'est totalement WTF. Mais tout va bien. Ne paniquez pas, ma santé mentale va bien aussi. C'est sur Fanta et Bob. Enfin. Au début. Après, c'est parti en cacahuètes._

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnes et personnages cités sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci n'est pas ma 100ème fanfiction. C'est une illusion de votre esprit. La vraie arrive quand elle arrivera. Certains ont déjà lu cette fic sur Twitter x)

 **UN JOUR MAUDIT**

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit Fanta ?!

\- Disparais. Je veux plus te voir. »

Fanta ferma la conversation Skype, puis l'ordinateur. Les larmes étaient en train de monter, mais il se refusait de pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner les propos de Bob Lennon a son égard. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il avait une « ridicule minuscule rikiki petite bite ». C'était impardonnable, tout son corps refusait d'y croire. Soudain, une main se posa sur son torse terriblement musclé, le stoppant net dans sa fuite. Il releva les yeux, prêt à s'effondrer dans les bras de sa femme, mais, à la place, il tomba sur un visage inconnu, masculin. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner, alors que l'homme s'adressait à lui.

« Retourne sur ton ordinateur, allume Skype et va t'excuser.

\- … Mais c'est lui qui...

\- Tais toi. Juste, fais le.

\- Non.

\- Fais-le, sinon voilà ce qu'il va se passer. »

L'inconnu prit une grande inspiration, lança un regard désolé au Réunionnais, puis commença son monologue.

« Bob Lennon va exploser de colère derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Il va sortir de chez lui, prendre un ticket pour la Réunion et venir. Tu vas lui ouvrir, puis, choqué, tu vas lui reclaquer la porte au nez, ou sur les doigts plus tôt, lui en cassant deux au passage parce que tu vas vraiment frapper très fort. Il va donc passer par la fenêtre, et te tuer, d'une balle dans la tête, dans une crise de colère. Il va s'en vouloir, parce que tu as réussi à appeler les fllics. Il est sorti, et à commencer à frapper les gens dans la bouche. L'un d'eux était le Président de la République. Il décida de fermer YouTube parce que c'était trop dangereux. Du coup tous les YouTubers se sont unis pour faire la guerre à Bob. Il a donc levé une armée de chatons trop mignon. Sauf qu'il a réussi à leur implanter des grenades. Du coup les YouTubers se sont divisés. Ceux qui te considèrent comme martyr, et ceux qui suivent Bob pour ne pas crever comme des chiens à cause des chats. Du coup les meilleurs couples se déchirèrent, sauf Cyprien et Squeezie, personne n'a voulu d'eux. Du coup, dans leur tristesse, ils ont fait des bébés, devenant ainsi le premier couple homosexuel à concevoir un bébé par voie naturelle. Mais on s'en fiche. Le chef de l'autre clan, c'est Antoine Daniel. Mais comme Matthieu a suivi Bob, et que Bob, pour faire souffri Antoine, a tué Matthieu, il est devenu tout dépressif. Si bien que Yéyé, qui voulait se venger d'In The Panda parti du côté de Bob avec SA guitare a pris le pouvoir en zigouillant Krayn qui avait tenté de s'imposer en leader. Côté Bob, ce ne fut pas mieux. Fred et Seb du Grenier sont devenus les esclaves personnels du Saint Pyro-Barbare comme il demandait qu'on l'appelait maintenant. LinksTheSun, c'était son premier ministre, mais comme il était pas assez payé et qu'il s'est plaint, bah Mahyar a pris sa place. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu de Links. Mais on l'a plus jamais revu. Ils ont décidé de s'affronter après trois mois à mater du porno. Antoine a attaqué le premier. Seulement Bob avait des voitures, et Antoine de simple chevaux, donc les voitures ont roulé sur les cheveux. Seuls Yéyé et lui s'en sont tirés. Côté Bob, ce ne fut pas plus glorieux. Seb s'est retrouvé empallé avec Fred sur une lance. Au moins ils sont morts tous les deux, en amoureux. In The Panda a essayé de prendre Yéyé par les sentiments, en cassant sa guitare en deux, mais la guitare ne s'est pas cassée, et Yéyé, devant cet acte ignoble, est devenu fou et l'a massacré. Mais vraiment massacré, il n'en restait plus rien. Bob, pour venger son soldat l'a fait kidnapper, enfermé dans un cabaret noir et acidifié. Ils en riront encore plus tard. Mais du coup, tout ça ne plu pas à Antoine. Il voulut lancer l'assaut final, mais Bob a sorti une photo de Matthieu, et Antoine a fondu en larmes, du coup Bob l'a tué. Puis Mahyar a tué Bob, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il a pris le contrôle de la planète, a décidé de se faire appeler « Dieu du Destin » et tous les humains bossent désormais dans des plantations de café pour assouvir ses besoins personnels. »

Il se tu un instant, reprenant sa respiration.

« Donc vite. Va t'excuser. »

Fanta cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son PC, sous le regard de l'inconnu, qui disparut soudainement. Il ralluma Skype. Il appela Bob, qui répondit finalement.

« Bob je m'excuse. Je t'aime. Epouse-moi.

\- Oh oui Fanta. Je le veux. »

Et c'est ainsi que Fanta et Bob finirent ensemble, sous un arc-en-ciel à élever des licornes. Au même moment, Squeezie apprenait sa grossesse.

 **FIN.**

 _Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je... Euh... Je sais pas. Mon cerveau a planté je crois. Achevez-moi, please. Je ne posterai pas cette fanfic sur le site x) C'est nawack XD Mais ça fait du bien /SBAAF/_


End file.
